


3 days in Berwick

by Whydidtheydothis



Series: Back to London and happily ever after [2]
Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Desperation, Fluff, Implied Smut, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Pillow Talk, Sweetness, Tears, chapter 2 is basically total smut, chapter 3 is sad, general adorableness, no actual smut though, saying goodbye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-07 14:16:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12842937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whydidtheydothis/pseuds/Whydidtheydothis
Summary: Alfred and Edward have 3 days alone together to be adorable, happy and in love before they have to return to London





	1. Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> In Back to London, Alfred and Edward got to spend 3 days together in Berwick before they had to go back to London. being me I got to wondering what went on in those 3 days
> 
> I hope people dont mind me referencing my own fics, its just that its completely canon in my head that that is how it was and I just cant seem to imagine it any other way! My brain now has a single track!
> 
> (and if you are wondering what happened to Alfred's shirt, Drummond ripped it open the first time they slept together in Back to London - it'll make sense at the end)

Edward sat up in the dark, where was he? This didn’t look like his room at the castle. He panicked for a moment or two before the quiet regular breathing next to him reminded him where he was and a huge smile spread over his face. ‘Of course’ he thought ‘I’m here in Berwick with Alfred’

 

After they had made love that first time, they had lain on their sides, Edward's arm resting across Alfred’s waist, Alfred’s hand stroking Edward’s hip, staring at each other, the way that only two people who have found the other half of their soul can stare at each other, wordlessly and for eons until the stars burn out in the sky.

Eventually they drew closer and kissed again, revelling in the knowledge that this time they could do it for hours or minutes with no need to fear being disturbed. When Edward tried to pull away, Alfred chased after him, seeking his mouth again, licking at his bottom lip until he got what he wanted and Edward kissed him again. Finally with much reluctance, they drew apart and laced their hands together

“Alfred” said Edward quietly “tell me what happened. Why did you leave me?”

Alfred eyes filled with tears “I’m so sorry my love, I didn’t know what to do; the Marques threatened you with ruination. I couldn’t bear for you to be publicly humiliated, not _you_ , you mean everything to me,I couldn’t have him do that to you”

Edward raised Alfred's hand to his mouth and kissed it “I could bear anything Alfred other than that you leave me”; Alfred looked up at him with wide water filled eyes “I will never leave you again” he said and they kissed lingeringly with soft little sighs of happiness

“But Edward, tell me what happened to you? Why did Florence break the engagement?” asked Alfred when they finally drew apart again “one moment I believed we had lost everything and then the next you were here”

So Edward told him, of how he went to see the Marques and that he’d said him that he knew what he and Alfred had been doing, that he had put a stop to it and that Alfred had gone

“I said I would go after you” said Edward fiercely “and he threatened to have you hurt”

“He threatened me with that too” said Alfred; he sniffed “as if my concern would be for _me_ ”

Edward swore, thumped the bed with his fist and seized Alfred in his arms “I want to _kill_ him. How dare he threaten you?”

“Edward Edward I am not hurt” said Alfred “though I may be if you keep squeezing me this tight”

Edwards’s eyes were dark “the thought of you being harmed….”

“I’m not harmed Edward” said Alfred kissing him gently and then moaning softly as Edward pulled him hard against him kissing him more deeply

“I fear if you carry on, you will not finish your tale” he said when his mouth was free

“It can wait” gasped Edward rolling him onto his back, his mouth and fingers already searching “ _I_ cannot. I need you again”

 

 

After they had made love for the second time, they lay with their arms around each other as Edward continued with the story

“Miss Coke saw us by the lake and guessed our feelings for each other. She believed that I should not marry Florence if I didn’t love her, that Florence deserved better than a man in love with someone else and so she told Florence that I loved someone else though she did not tell her who”

Alfred nuzzled into him “we will arrange the biggest bouquet of flowers to be delivered to her” he said

“It was brave of her” said Edward “I cannot imagine Florence's reaction was one she enjoyed. Florence decided that she did not wish to marry me and she arrived at her father’s just after he’d told me you had left, and then she…..” he looked down, he didn’t really want to think about the next part with poor Florence, so devastated and yet so dignified.

“You do not need to say” said Alfred quietly and Edward looked at him gratefully “I believe I can imagine how she felt”

“Miss Coke and I then returned to the castle only to be handed your letter”. He decided he wouldn’t tell Alfred he’d collapsed like a weeping fool and needed Miss Coke to rouse him, a man needed some self respect!

“So I set off to find you and" he paused "here we are”, he smiled that wonderful wide gorgeous grin that set Alfred’s heart fluttering nineteen to the dozen

“Indeed, here we are” Alfred looked around the room, it was just a rough room above an inn, clean and hardly luxurious but the most opulent palace in the world would not have been more welcome

“Alfred?” Drummond was tangling his finger in the hair on his chest “I’m hungry” suddenly he looked about 17 “I haven’t eaten for hours!”

Alfred realised he was actually very hungry too “we should get up and have something to eat” he said

Doing that proved easier said than done. Despite both of them feeling half starved (they were used to very regular meals and a lot less physical activity) actually leaving the bed, and the warmth and comfort of each other’s arms was peculiarly difficult. Each time one tried to get up, the other would drag them back for just one more kiss knowing that once they got outside the door, they would have to put on the veneer of 2 gentleman going out for dinner as friends. No touching, no lingering stares and definitely no kissing.

Eventually Edward fought his way free of Alfred as he tried to grab him for the third time

“No! We have to get some dinner Alfred”

Alfred lay face down on the bed, arms outstretched from his last ditch attempt to stop Edward leaving; he raised his head watching as Drummond started to pull on his clothes. He really was _magnificent_ to look at thought Alfred really truly made by the gods. He wondered idly if Edward would let him draw him naked.

“Come here” he beckoned Edward

“Absolutely not” laughed Edward doing up his breeches “if I go over there I know what will happen”

Alfred rolled onto his back “are you sure you don't want to?” he asked grinning wickedly at him as he stroked his hand downwards

“Alfred!” Drummond threw his clothes at him ”I’m not coming over there I don’t care what you do! Get up!”

Alfred huffed “if I must”

“You must” Edward smirked at him “I believe I will be needing food for extra energy this night”

Alfred grinned, clambered quickly out of bed and began to get dressed pulling on his clothes eagerly, the sooner they had food the sooner they’d be back he thought

He pulled on his shirt

“Edward?”

“Yes” Edward fiddled with his cravat trying to get it straight

“Do you have another shirt? Only someone appears to have ripped this one in two!”


	2. how am I meant to concentratee now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drummond asks Alfred to do something for him but beware of what you wish for!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after ruining myself the other day with the out of character sad death fic I had to write something to cheer myself up so here they are experimenting, and being their usual cute hot Drumfred selves
> 
> why yes it IS basically porn but as always with them, very sweet too

Drummond leant up on his elbow and ran his finger down Alfred’s chest “would you do something for me?”

“Anything Edward, you know that”

“Would you, would you, touch yourself for me?” Drummond looked slightly shamefaced but his eyes were dark

Alfred blinked at him” you mean…..as I do when I think of you?”

“Yes” he paused “I confess I thought of it much over dinner”

Dinner had been a hasty affair with them both bolting down food as quickly as was seemly, staring at each other far more than would generally be appropriate in polite society. As soon as they’d finished they fled back up to their room both conscious that although they had this interlude, they couldn’t stay away for too long

“You wish to watch me?”

“If it would not bother you for me to do so”

Alfred shook his head slowly “no Edward, it would not bother me” in actual fact once the initial shock of being asked to do something that a gentleman would never admit to doing and _certainly_ not in front of anyone!, he found the prospect an exciting one. To have Edward watch him as he pleasured himself knowing all the time he was thinking of him, yes that would be very pleasant indeed.

He lay down and gently pushed Edwards hand away

“No touching” he whispered, he could feel he was already semi hard just from the thought of what he was going to do and how Edward might react. He stroked lightly down his stomach feeling Edwards’s eyes already burning into him

He curled his hand round his cock and began to stroke it slowly, feeling it grow and harden in his hand. He heard Edward’s intake of breath, and he stopped and squeezed gently

“Is this what you want Edward?”

“Yes”, Drummond’s voice was rough with lust “and it pleases you too?”

Alfred nodded, his eyes fluttered shut and he began to stroke himself again, biting his lip as the sensations flooded his body

Edward licked his lips which were suddenly dry

“What….” he swallowed “what are you thinking about?”

“Of you Edward, of you touching me” he moaned as his hand speeded up “of what you did to me earlier today”

Drummond tried and failed to bit back a groan; the sight of Alfred pleasuring himself as he thought of what they had done together was impossibly arousing. Hearing him, knowing that his Edward was enjoying watching him heightened the feeling of bliss surging through Alfred’s body. His hand was moving very fast now as he relived the feeling of Drummond kissing him, touching him, being inside him

“Edward” he gasped “I am going to…” his body was tense, his back arching and then he was climaxing, feeling the warm liquid spurt across his stomach and then Drummond was on kissing him wildly as unable to restrain himself, he grasped his own cock and pumped it hard joining Alfred in his own orgasm as he moaned and whimpered .

Panting they waited for their breath to return to normal

“Did that, did that, please you Edward?” asked Alfred. It had certainly seemed to but best to be certain.

Edward laughed and collapsed back onto the bed with his hands over his face

“I fear I have damned myself”.

He just _knew_ that the sight of Alfred doing that was going to stay with him for a very long time. He was already wondering how he was supposed to stand behind Sir Robert in his meetings with the Queen and the Prince, in the same room as Alfred and his body not immediately betray him.

“Damned yourself?” Alfred immediately looked worried “Edward do you have regrets?”

“Oh no, no, I did not mean it in that way! How could I be damned when I have you? No I meant that I do not know how I will control myself when we are with Her Majesty and Sir Robert”

“Ah” Alfred grinned mischievously “I expect it would be rather against etiquette for us to use Her Majesty’s desk for improper purposes while she and Sir Robert are talking”

“Alfred!” Drummond looked slightly shocked “I am sure you should not say that!”

“I most probably should not but I will be thinking it, of how I wish that instead of having to stand there listening to another tedious conversation about politics, I was being taken by you over Her Majesty’s desk”

“Alfred I must insist you behave” said Drummond attempting to push that image from his mind and be stern “and politics is not tedious”

“If it is not tedious then why will you be thinking about me?” said Alfred with impeccable logic

“Because I…..you….be quiet” huffed Drummond still hurt by Alfred calling his beloved politics tedious. He turned on his side away from Alfred to show he was cross

“Edward” Alfred nuzzled his ear “I am sorry, I was only teasing you”

“Humph”

“Politics is wonderful and exciting” he nibbled Edward’s ear “it’s just not as wonderful and exciting as thinking about you or about what I’d like to do to you”

Drummond wriggled and turned over; Alfred’s eyes were still alert with mischief

“however of course if you find politics more interesting than imagining me undressing you, slowly licking every inch of you and thinking about the noises I might make as you take me, then please do not allow me to stop you

“You can’t say that!” Drummond moaned “Alfred how am I _ever_ meant concentrate in those meetings now?”

Alfred shrugged and grinned at him

“you’ll just have to think of very dull things like Dr Beatty’s poems or 7 hours in a carriage with the Duchess of Buccleuch complaining about France…..or politics, because that is also quite dull” he sighed

“That is it” Drummond grabbed him and rolled him onto his back pinning his wrists down laughing “I swear you have the devil in you Alfred!”

Alfred laughed but his pupils were blown wide, he found being held down like this strangely arousing, perhaps he might mention it one day, though not now as poor Edward looked already tormented enough with his teasing

“I promise to behave” he said assuming a wide eyed innocent expression

Drummond raised an eyebrow at him “now that would be a terrible shame” he said and he began to kiss him

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred and Edward have to return to London and say goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a sad chapter as our lovely boys have to say goodbye to each other. if youve read Back to London you know of course that its all OK in the end but for now they dont know that so there's all the desperation

That night they hardly slept both conscious that they could no longer stay away from their real lives. Edward had sent a message to Miss Coke in London that they would return 2 days hence to allow them time to travel.

They had talked in between bouts of frantic love making, of how they would manage their relationship now veering between optimism that somehow things would be carry on as before albeit with a need to find private places to meet and that Edward would not have to marry, and despair that they could never make their feelings public and the difficulty of finding time to be together alone.

Eventually exhausted they fell asleep curled around each other. Alfred woke first his eyes aching with tiredness, momentarily he was exhilarated to see Edward next to him still fast asleep and then he remembered that today they had to leave and his feelings plummeted. He leaned over Edward wrapping his arm around him and breathing in his scent, resting his head against the warm skin of his back and kissing it.

“Edward” he moved up and nuzzled his lips gently “Edward you need to wake up”

Edward twitched and mumbled and Alfred’s heart ached that this might be the last time he would be next to him like this.

“Edward” he kissed him “wake up my love”

Edward’s eyes flicked open “Alfred” he blinked eyes still full of sleep, smiled and then he too realised what the day was and his face dropped. He reached out his hand and stroked Alfred’s face “I don’t want to have to go” he whispered “I want to stay here with you”

“I want to stay here too” said Alfred sadly “more than I have wanted anything in the world”

“but we cannot” said Edward bleakly

“no” Alfred shook his head “no we cannot”

“then make love with me one more time”

They made love slowly, desperately, staring into each other’s eyes and both weeping as they climaxed.

They dressed, an air of greyness circulating the room and listlessly packed their things taking one last look around the room.

Edward put his arm around Alfred and hugged him “we still have the journey time to be together” he tried to smile “it’s not as if we will never see each other again”

Alfred closed his eyes, he wanted to say ‘yes but not like this’ but he knew it wouldn’t help so he attempted to smile in return “you are right” he said “we will see each other and still be together”

Edward nodded and then picking up his bag, he left the room.

The journey back was a sad one with little talking. There were so very many things they wanted to say but neither could find the words. They agreed that to try and make things easier for themselves that they would not share a room or a bed, saying “goodnight” after dinner in the corridor of the Inn they were staying in and going to their respective rooms. Minutes later however Edward marched into Alfred’s room, pressing him up against the wall, tearing at his clothes as Alfred tore at his, kissing him almost painfully as he pushed in with Alfred biting his shoulder in an effort to control the noises he wanted to make. Afterwards they lay on the floor as their breathing slowed

“I am sorry” said Edward, he closed his eyes “I do not know what comes over me with you Alfred, I just wanted you so badly I couldn’t help myself”

“there are no need for apologies Edward, I had the same idea” he turned to him smiling “I was about to go to your room”

“we cant _do_ this though” said Edward letting his head fall back against the floor with frustration “not when we are back in London”

“we’ll find a way Edward, we will I promise”

 

Finally they reached the outskirts of London and pulled up their horses.

Edward turned to look at Alfred “can we not” he tried to smile but it didn’t even begin to reach his eyes “just turn around and gallop away?”

Alfred shook his head “you know we cannot” he said gently “we have to go back”

Edward closed his eyes and took a deep breath “then on we go”

They reached the Drummond family house first. Fortunately, Edwards family were in Scotland as it was not yet The Season and the house had a minimal staff, just enough to look after Edward

“Mr Edward Sir” Fowler the butler opened the door “we were not sure when to expect you”

“that is quite alright Fowler, I didn’t send word. This is Lord Alfred, the Queens Equerry”

The butler bowed to him

“perhaps you would care for a drink sir while dinner is prepared. Will you be dining with us sir?” he asked Alfred

“no, I have to return to the palace” he shot a look at Edward whose face was pleading with him ‘please don’t make me say goodbye now, not in front of people’ “however I do have a matter to discuss with mr Drummond”

“of course sir I will leave you to it”

“thank you” whispered Drummond “please, let us go to my room”

Confltcing emotions swept over Alfred’s face “is that good idea edward?”

“I need to say goodby to you properly, Alfred please, I cant just say goodbye like this”

Alfred nodded and wordlessly they climbed up to Edwards room

It seemed strange to be here thought Alfred barely taking in what the room looked like

“Alfred” Drummond put his hand under his chin and tipped it up “I do not know what will happen but these have been the best days of my life, I have found a love I never thought to have and I could not now live without you” and he bent down and kissed him softly

“you will not have to live without me” said Alfred kissing him back “never, I will never leave you”

They kissed slowly conscious that it might be some time before they could do it again until with a sigh Alfred broke away

“Edward I must go” he said, Drummond nodded; it was time for their lives to return to normal.

Alfred attempted a smile, then turned to walk towards the door and stopped and turned back

“Edward, hold me one last time” he said trying and failing to control the crack in his voice

Edward was over to him in 2 strides, pulling him into his arms, they clung together and then Alfred gently pushed him away

“don’t look as I leave” he said “I may not be able to do it”

Edward nodded and turned his back, his head bowed. He heard the door open and then close, and then Alfred was gone. A huge lump rose in this throat as he fought back the tears. Rushing to the window he saw Alfred mount his horse and turn it towards the palace. The horse took a few steps and then Alfred pulled on the reigns to stop it and looked up at Drummond’s window. Edward smiled at him and then wiped at the tears on his cheeks as Alfred smiled back and then urged his horse onto the Palace.

Drummond heaved a deep breath, this was it, they were finally back to London.


End file.
